numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit Salad
Fruit Salad '''is a Numberblocks episode of Series 3. It aired on the 20th September, 2018 on CBeebies. Story Three shows One, Two, Four and Five her fruit machines. Four asks how they work. Three tries to touch one of the containers, but she gets shocked in the process. Five sees 2 '''oranges up on top of the first machine, so Two can try getting the oranges. The machine divides the 2 oranges by 2. 2''' = '''1 + 1''' Three tries to get the '''oranges, but again, she gets shocked. Two gets sucked into the machine and gets divided. 2''' = '''1 + 1''' The Ones come out and eat the '''oranges, much to Three's dismay. Five says that 2 at the top splits into 1 and 1 at the bottom. Three wants fruit. She jumps onto her machine which divides the 3 bananas inside it. 3''' = '''1 + 2''' Three jumps into the machine and divides into 1 and 2. '''3 = 1''' + '''2 One and Two wonder where Three is. Four tries a lever that reverses the machine. 1''' + '''2 = 3''' Three tries getting a '''banana, but she gets sucked out of the machine. Five says that they work 2 ways. Four pulls the lever again and Three goes back in the machine, but she and the bananas divide. 3''' = '''2 + 1''' Four pulls the lever again. '''2 + 1''' = '''3 Four finds 4 square apples in the next machine. He jumps in and the machine divides him and the apples by 2. 4''' = '''2 + 2''' Three is excited to eat the '''apples, but the Twos eat them instead. The evilest Three wants apples. Four knows how to make Three. He pulls 1 of his blocks off, forming One and Three, before turning back into Four and jumping back into the machine to have it divide him again. 4''' = '''1 + 3''' Three cheers for joy, but the other Three eats the '''apples instead, as well as One. Three has finally had it and grabs Five by the hand to the next machine (deliberately). She then (deliberately) throws Five into the machine which divides Five. 5''' = '''1 + 4''' Three moans and pulls the lever (as her strongest revenge and misbehavior). '''1 + 4''' = '''5 She finally snaps and pulls the lever until Two and the other Three fall out making 5 4''' + '''1 = 5''' = '''4 + 1''' '''5 = 2''' + '''3 = 2''' + '''3 8'>'8<'8'>'26'-'<'='0'5'+'5<'5'>'+'5<'5'8'+'1<'3' 0''' - '''0 = 0''' The machine malfunctions and throws loads of fruit. One tells everyone to run, in which they do and leave Three out (not her numberling) before the machine explodes, causing the screen to be covered. The Numberblocks are now in a pile of fruit. Three was right about it being "easy peasy '''lemon squeezy", but suddenly, a lemon lands on her head. Trivia * If one viewer pauses at the right moment, jumbled text actually features the following (wrong) equations/inequalities: ** 8'>'8<'2' (should be 8'='8>'2') **8>9 2 (not an equation/inequality) **'8'+'1'<'3' (should be 8'+'1>'3') **9+ <3 (not an equation/inequality) **1= >8 (not an equation/inequality) ** -6>2 (not an equation/inequality) ** ->+2 (not an equation/inequality) **6-'<'='0' (not an equation/inequality) **> 5 5 (not an equation/inequality) ** >'+'5<'5' (not an equation/inequality) ** 5+5<5 (should be 5+5>5) ** 0-0=0 (correct equation/inequality) * If one viewer slows the episode down, the machine speaking sped-up gibberish is actually saying "5''' = '''4 + 1''', '''4 + 1''' = '''5". * It is unknown where the lemon came from. *This is TSRITW's least favorite episode of Season 3, while this is BatteReviews' favorite episode of Season 3. *7 is the only numeral that does not appear in the malfunctioning Splitinator's equation board (lucky him...). Gallery See here. Video Category:Episodes Category:GTHOOH Episodes